The Journey into Luffy's Memory
by Didannl
Summary: The crew is cornered by a new enemy who destroys crews by showing them their captains past, hoping that they would lose respect for him. The straw hats journey into Luffy's memory, his adventures and past are revealed to them.
1. Meet Till

Hello!

Ok so this is my first ever fan-fiction and might seem to be an unoriginal idea. I've had this story developing for some time but then when I actually checked, a lot of people had the same plot idea as me. But they were a little different then I imagined. So I decided to publish my own, enjoy!

* * *

The crew was distressed by the time they reached the island. The sky way gray and they had been rowing for hours. The sunny had been stolen right from under them and the only lead they had was the eternal pose that was left at the scene of the crime.

"S…a…n…j...i I'm hungry….y….y…y" said Luffy for the third time in the last 5 minutes.

"Well we wouldn't be in this mess if you had just stayed on the ship LIKE FRANKY TOLD YOU TO!" Luffy shut his mouth and kept rowing knowing his cook was pissed.

Sanji regretting his actions told Luffy that they would eat as soon as they reached the island, which by then was finally visible on the horizon. The usual wide grin appeared on Luffy's face as he picked up speed.

Sanji kept his word as he gathered the fruit on the nearby trees and started to cook.

"Sanji I don't understand how you can still move! My arms are killing me!" Usopp complained. Lifting his arms and letting them flop down as an example.

"hmph weakling" Zoro stated as he kicked Usopp in the head "with all that muscle you came back with I thought you would have more stamina." he repeated with a smug look on his face.

"says the guy who spent the last 2 years playing with monkeys" Usopp retorted, which earned him another kick to the head.

"Yohohohoho!" Brook proclaimed "Yes we all have had our own fun these last 2 years… being together again makes me feel like my hearts going to burst... but wait I don't have a heart… yohohohoho!"

"But now that we are together could you guys stop fighting long enough to act like nakama?" Nami said.

Before the sunny was stolen the crew had each given a brief summary of their experiences on their own, except for Luffy. During that time every one didn't have or even want to ask him, they knew enough.

When the crew finished their snack they thought about what to do about their situation. Robin, probably being the smartest out of the group when it came to situations like these spoke first:

"So captain… let me get this straight, your left the ship out of curiosity while everyone else went to gather supplies and when you came back it was gone?"

"Uh well not exactly, when I came back the ship was covered in this orangey mist and there was this weird guy on the sunny. I yelled at him to get off my ship and he just laughed and threw the eternal pose at my head, when I sat back up he, and the ship, were gone." Luffy said racking his brain for more details that Robin was asking for.

"Hmm, well this is defiantly fishy… its almost if they guy wanted us to follow him" Franky stated. He couldn't have been more right.

"eeeeekkkk!" squealed Chopper as he ran behind Luffy. He pointed his trembling hand to the end of the beach where there was orange mist appearing.

"Thats it!" Luffy yelled excitedly as he jumped up and grabbed his hat. "That's the stuff I saw!"

"Well then we should check it out, our thief might be over there" Robin stated.

"I'm going to kick his ass for making us row for hours to get to this shitty island!" yelled Zoro as he brandished his swords and the crew unanimously agreed to run into the mist.

It was thicker then they expected, eventually having to form a tight group so the wouldn't get separated. At the end of the beach was a cove where they could see the form of a person.

"Hey! You! Who the hell are you and why did you steal our ship?" announced Sanji and the man was fully visible now. He was dressed in a torn up purple suit. He had a white bowtie and an eye patch. The man was floating slightly above the ground whit a smug look on his face. The mist was coming out of his hands.

"So you have finally arrived pirate crew. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Tilbeceon, but you all can call me Till. Now I'm sure your wondering why I brought you all here?" His eyes scanned the straw-hat crew, they all had their weapons or fists ready and waiting to take a piece out of him.

Till chuckled and continued "I used to be a member of a pirate crew just like you, but after our captain betrayed us when we had finally reached the new world, we were all left out on this merciless ocean to die. I am the only survivor, now I have devoted my life to destroying pirate crews so they too will share my pain!"

"Well if you only wanted to kill us then what the hell was the point of dragging us all the way OUT HERE?" protested Nami ready to send a lighting bolt down his throat.

"Well aren't you a feisty one? Well if you must know it's the island. It's magical, and I can control its magic thanks to all the time I've spent studding it. I bring pirate crews here by stealing their ship and they become to weak to fight thanks to the rowing and eating the paralyzing fruit, so they can't fight back."

The straw-hats let out a silent gasp as they realized that they could no longer move. Sanji cursed himself for not realizing the fruit was poisonous and so did Chopper, as he should be familiar with most types of poison.

Luffy walked up to Till unaffected thanks to his adventures in Impel Down. He glanced around to see his nakama struggling. Chopper nodded his head as he remembered that he learned Luffy was immune to poison on Fishman Island. Brook sadly was affected though because he drank some coconut milk.

"Hey! Bowtie! Give us back our ship and free my nakama you bastard!" Luffy said angrily as he was about to punch Till.

"If you want your ship back you will have to past my test first." Laughed Till, turning his body to mist. As Luffy's punch went right through him. Luffy, now very pissed off, used his haki to harden on his fist, and repeated his gum-gum pistol attack but it still went through.

"What the?" Wondered Luffy as his arm snapped back in place. "My haki should have let me punched any logia type devil fruit user!"

"Hehe" chuckled Till "like I said it's the islands magic, I'm not a devil fruit user. You will have to pass my test."

"What kind of test?" asked Franky, who was struggling against the fruit.

"Well my cyborg friend, it's a fun one! It's what caused my crew to disband; the mist, which reveled the person we most respected deepest and darkest secrets, affected our crew. In our case it was the captain, as it should be on any good pirate crew, by looking into his mind we learned that he wasn't the man we thought he was. After that he left us for dead. It's this islands curse."

The crew all thought silently as they agreed that they respected Luffy the most, remembering the reasons each joined his crew.

"Fine." Luffy eventually said, "I've got nothing to hide."

Luffy looked fiercely into Till's eye and Till just put on a wide grin. Luffy was thinking about some memories that he wouldn't want his crew to see, like the pain and destruction during the war. Especially the sad state he was in afterwards.

"Well, aren't we brave." Till stated, only now remembering that this guy had a 400 million berri bounty on his head "Everyone has a secret they won't want to share, and when it gets out everyone who respected him will leave his side." Till continued

Till snapped his fingers and Luffy fell unconscious.

The entire crew always wondered what caused their captain to be the way he was, but this was not the right way to find out. They all just stared at Till, each wanting to rip him to shreds.

"Let me explain how this works, I am going to force you into the kids head. You will see any memories that have some significance in his life when you guys weren't there, including some of the earliest memories of the crew because obviously you all didn't join at the same time. And when you come out, you will hate your captain like all the others haha." Said Till, now slightly afraid at what he had gotten himself into as he looked at the pirates. The mist encircled each member and they all fell one by one to the ground.

* * *

ok please review! again this is my first fanfic so i need critique!

I just went through and fixed all the names and capitals. sorry about that!


	2. Gaining Respect For Their Captain

Ok so here's chapter 2! I think I should mention that I'm basing this story off the anime, not the manga, so some references might include filler arcs.

* * *

"Oy Robin are you ok?" said Usopp as he pulled Robin to her feet. Everyone was awake now standing in a white nothingness.

"I knew Luffy's head was empty but this is ridiculous." Sanji mentioned, as they all silently agreed.

"So what now? Do we just start walking?" Franky asked as he gazed around, wondering just how empty his captain's head was. Almost on cue a light appeared a few yards away.

"I was the first member of this crew and I _still_ can't understand the guy. This might get dangerous." Zoro replied as he started to take out his swords.

"What good are those going to do? We are in Luffy's head." Chopper mentioned.

"Remember he said his grandpa tossed him in a jungle? We might have to fight something." Zoro retorted

"We can't fight something that has already happened. Why is fighting always on your mind?" Chopper said back, and with that Zoro put his swords away and they walked into the light.

They came out on a dock in a little town, with a windmill. Everything was peaceful except for some noises coming from what they thought was a bar.

"This must be Fuusha villiage. Remember that time we met those guys from the East Blue? Luffy said something about a windmill." Usopp said, slightly happy to be back in his own ocean.

"That's a very intelligent guess long nose-kun." Stated Robin. A divide was quickly forming in the group, the four from the East Blue and the four that they on the Grand Line. Most of the crew had a basic idea what happened after Nami joined, as she was the one who started the ship's log. They all turned to Zoro for answers, as he stated earlier, he was the first.

"Oy oy, I don't know anything about Luffy before I met him in a marine town, and he saved my ass so I didn't ask questions." Zoro stated, just as curious as the rest of them.

"Well then lets go." Nami said as she walked towards the bar, the rest of the crew followed. By the time they reached it they became aware that no one could see or hear them, and that they could just pass through solid objects. They entered the bar, and it was full of pirates.

"Oh my god….dad." Usopp said, tears beginning to swell in his eyes. He looked at the man with the band that said Yassop laughing at a nearby table. "Luffy did say that he met my dad…" Usopp tried to touch him, but his hand just passed through. He gave up and joined the rest of the crew.

They all turned to the counter to see what they knew was a young Luffy, and next to him was a man with red hair and was wearing Luffy's straw hat.

"Red Hair Shanks. So this is one of the four emperors." Robin said. They all looked at the man they now knew was Luffy's childhood hero, and Luffy getting angry over the fact that Shanks tricked him into drinking juice. They all fought to hold back a laugh.

"She's cute!" Sanji blurted out, his eyes shaped like hearts as he ran over to Makino. Only now remembering that she couldn't see him.

They saw Luffy gain his gum-gum powers, Chopper, Brook and Robin remembering their own experiences.

What they saw next amazed them, one of the four emperors got beat up by a pathetic mountain bandit.

"Oh! I get why you and Luffy didn't fight back against Bellamy on Jaya. " Nami mentioned as she looked at Zoro, he giving her a slight nod back.

They all fought against the urge to attack the man who was dragging Luffy away and just followed him. They each gained more respect for Shanks as they watched him rescue Luffy, finally understanding why Luffy respects him so much.

"Huh. So that's how Luffy-san got his hat." Brook commented, each member now understanding why it was so important.

The entire scene became white again and there was a new light up ahead.

"I think this will be a good experience rather then bad. I believe we will gain a better understanding of Luffy this way, we will not let Till win." Sanji finally said after a long and awkward pause. They all agreed and walked into the new light. They stood in a forest path. Looking at again a young Luffy and a giant man dragged him somewhere he obviously didn't want to go.

"So that's Vice-Admiral Garp, only younger." Chopper said after he heard Luffy call him grandpa. Everyone except Brook, couldn't forget that face.

"Huh? Luffy's grandpa is a Vice-Admiral?" Brook said as he realized how little he knew, being the last to join.

"Yeah he almost caught us back in Water 7. He's a terrifying man." Usopp said.

"Wait….Hold on Usopp you weren't there when we met Garp!" Nami protested

"Uhhhh…" muttered Usopp realizing his secret was out. "I was kind of spying on you guys through the window."

"Haha typical Usopp" Robin commented.

They followed the scene up to the mountain, and slowly watched as it played itself out.

"What the hell? Who tries to make a marine out of someone when they leave him to be raised mountain bandits?" roared Nami.

"Well they certainly don't look like brothers yet." commented Zoro as he watched Ace knock Luffy off the bridge and into the bottom of the valley.

Sanji now felt a deep understanding for Luffy's need for food, as he watched him fight for it every night. "I think when this is all over and we kick Till's ass, I'm going to make a big dish of meat for Luffy."

Brook now felt totally left out, because as soon as he joined they were separated for two years. He only knew about some of the references the crew was making because of the ships log. He decided that this would be a good chance to learn as much as he could about his new nakama.

"Poor Luffy, I feel bad for him. He's only 7 right now." said Usopp, thinking about what he could do when he was 7...which was not much.

"Yes he's only 7 yet he can get through that jungle in a little over 3 months. When I was 8 I had a bounty of 79 million beri if you remember." Robin said calmly, as if none of these events were surprising to her.

Finally the scene started to slow down. The crew found them selves having to watch some wanna-be pirate beat their 7 year old captain to a bloody pulp.

Nami, tears swelling in her eyes, finally said "At least we know that he can keep a secret now." trying not to let out a whimper. Chopper was trying to bite Porchemy's leg off, but he just passed through.

After watching that scene for what felt like an eternity, Ace and Sabo came to rescue him.

"So... whose the other kid?" asked Franky. He and Brook and Robin knew about Luffy's brother Ace from the newspaper, Sabo wasn't mentioned anywhere.

"I don't know, I already told you Luffy has never really talked about his past or family." said Zoro, just as confused about who the blond kid was as the rest of them.

"I've got to say that I've never seen Luffy cry so much." stated Sanji.

"Well he is 7 Sanji and was just beaten up." commented Brook.

The crew just continued watching as Ace, Sabo and Luffy's friendship grew. Now understanding what Luffy meant when he said he could never beat Ace.

"Hahaha so Luffy knows what it means to control the backstreets of a city huh!" commented Franky as he watched the trio beat up ruffian after ruffian. Remembering his former occupation.

The crew kept gaining a deeper understanding of their captin as they watched his childhood play out.

"huh. So it's like the newspaper said, they were not actually brothers." said Robin as the crew watched the trio dink their cups of sake.

"I think the biggest issue here is that Luffy had TWO brothers. What happened to this kid? Usopp said, pointing out what everyone was thinking.

They all agreed as they could do nothing but watch their 7 year old captain declare his dream that they have all decided to help him accomplish: "I WILL BE KING OF THE PIRATES!"

* * *

There ya go! The reason I finished the second chapter so soon is that it was already half done when i posted the first chapter.

Please review!

I also fixed the errors in this chapter.


	3. East Blue 101

Here we go chapter 3! I admit that I rushed the last chapter. (I might redo it later) There was just so much to work with. I went slower with this one. I decided to watch the episode that corresponded with the scene I was writing about because I haven't watched those episodes in awhile. I might move my average from 1,500 words to 2,000. sorry about the spelling errors. I think i fixed them all now. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

The crew stood silently. They felt there was no need to comment on the events they just saw. Of course their captain would be crying right now. He had just lost his brother and was forced to help burn down his childhood "playground". They stood behind Luffy and Ace as they looked out to the sea. The older brother comforting the younger: "Luffy, I will not die."

Usopp and Chopper were bawling by then. The rest of the crew stood with a shadow over their eyes as they saw Luffy's bright smile as he believed Ace's lie. They knew what would happen a decade from now. Ace would break that promise.

The scene faded back into white emptiness.

"Amazing, Luffy was a monster even as a kid. Two 10 year olds and a 7 year old beat up a Tiger bigger than the one we saw on Little Garden." commented Usopp.

"But now he could probably do it by himself in his sleep." suggested Franky.

"Well he can sleep-eat." commented Sanji

"At least now we know what happened to the other brother... Ouch!" Said Zoro, Nami had smacked him on the head for bringing up the subject.

"Honestly instead of losing respect for the captain, I'm gaining more and more with each scene we witness." Robin chuckled

The rest of the crew agreed. The light appeared again.

They saw a brief image of Ace's departure and then Luffy's from the Fuusha Village.

"Aw look, Luffy kills his first sea king!" stated Sanji as the others couldn't help but laugh.

The scene changed. They were standing on a party ship.

"Hey this is where I first saw Luffy!" Nami said

"NO. We met you when were fighting Buggy remember?" Zoro mentioned

"I didn't actually meet him I just saw him. Look theres me about to steal from those rich people!" Nami protested

They turned to see Nami zip-lining across the boat. They then turned back to Luffy punching Alvida off the ship.

"Oh I see. I guess this is where Luffy meet Coby." Zoro replied

"Coby?" The crew stated in unision. Remembering the brave looking officer under Garp. (Except for Brook- who was still completely lost)

"Yeah, there." Zoro said as he pointed to the short stubby glasses wearing cabin boy.

"Well he... changed" Chopper said pointing out the obvious.

Next they were in the life boat with Luffy and Coby. As they all could not fit, some were floating above the ocean. Successfully freaking out Chopper.

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME? THATS HOW I GOT WRAPPED UP IN THIS? Next time is see Coby he's dead meat." Zoro yelled as he listened to Coby tell Lufffy about himself.

The rest of the crew just stood or floated, holding back a laugh, as they watched Zoro try to knock Coby out of the boat.

The scene shifted to Luffy looking over the fence at Zoro who was tied to a post.

Sanji fell over laughing. "What happened to you Marimo? How'd you end up like that?"

"Shut up you ero-cook!" Zoro said as the two started to quarrel, which was quickly ended by Nami. Zoro gave a backstory on how he ended up there.

The crew watched Luffy beat up axe-hand Morgan and Zoro become the second straw hat pirate.

"Well there's a straw hat history lesson for you." commented Robin

"You guys know that when Luffy decides to kick someone's ass, his ass gets kicked." commented Usopp

The scene kept changing more rapidly, sometimes only showing a brief conversation.

They watched as Luffy dealt with Buggy and persuaded Nami to be their navigator. This happened fast, the original four crew members silently thought that the big Nami scene would be the one with Arlong.

"Yohohoho! I feel better knowing Luffy-san wanted a musician from the very beginning!" said Brook as he listened to Luffy talk to Zoro and Nami, sailing the East Blue on two small boats.

"Oh ya, you being the last to join probably had no idea what we've been talking about." said Franky

"Well YOU don't know much either, being second to last." commented Sanji

"Shush up you guys! My big scene is next! I'm after Nami but before Sanji so I'M NEXT! Watch as captain Usopp takes command! Welcome to Syrup Village!" Usopp said proudly.

"Really Usopp?" said Chopper, now very excited.

Zoro and Nami held back a laugh as they knew what was actually going to happen.

The entire crew was laughing after the scene changed.

"The captain of 3 kids playing pretend pirates!" Nami said, remembering the hilarity

Usopp didn't say anything after that, he just watched as he saw Luffy kick Kuro's ass... again.

"Usopp! WHY DO YOU HAVE SUCH A CUTE GIRLFRIEND?" Sanji roared, insanely jealous of Kaya.

"Ah! so that's why you treasured the Merry Go so much Usopp, it was a gift from your girlfriend!" Franky said. "Brook that was their first ship that they went all they way to Water 7 on. But now we have the Sunny Go!" Usopp tried to hit Franky but he broke his hand, Franky was made of steel after all.

Brook was thankful for the comment, as there was only so much the log explained.

"And the Straw hat pirates were born! officially." commented Nami as she watched Usopp paint their jolly rodger.

"Ah Robin-chwan watch as I fight!" Sanji with his eye hearts stated.

"Oh yeah, Sanji's next!" Usopp said.

"And here's the part where Luffy blows up my restaurant." comments Sanji when the scene shifts.

"Ha. It's almost like as soon as Luffy sets his eyes on a nakama they don't get away." said Franky. Everyone agreed.

"From what I've seen this is defiantly true." responded Robin

"You're one to talk being to only member to ask to join first." Zoro stated.

"Don't insult Robin-chwan you dumb muscle head!" Sanji stated, but not with much enthusiasm. He was feeling too nostalgic standing in front of the Baratie once again.

"Wow, look at Luffy-san go!" said Brook as they watched him beat up Don Krieg.

"And now comes my valiant rescue Robin-chwan, Nami-swan!" Sanji proclaimed as he watched himself dive into the water.

The scene went black.

"Wait! what about my heroics?" yelled Sanji.

"I'm pretty sure he's unconscious right now." smirked Zoro

"urg..." Sanji pouted.

The scene came back.

Sanji started to cry as he watched himself say good by to his makeshift chef family.

The four members from the grand line watched in amazement as they saw how close the original five were. Now very proud to call themselves members of this crew. It was really like a history lesson for them, and more like flipping through a photo album for the others.

Nami remained silent as the next event played out, she held back her tears as she watched.

The other three acted like narrators explaining things here and there to the others.

"Hey that's Hatchi!" commented Chopper, "He was a bad guy? That's why you didn't want to save him during that whole Duval thing."

"Yah but he's good now!" commented Usopp

"Says the guy who ran from the fight." said Zoro

"Hey I beat that other fish guy!" Usopp retorted.

"I bet you just played dead with your ketchup pachinko." Sanji stated

Usopp was quiet now. That was exactly what happened.

Nami started to cry when she heard the speech Luffy made to Arlong when they were in her room. She never heard that before, neither did the other 3.

"Nami-san I'm sure this is very hard to bear, you can cry on my shoulder-" Sanji flirted, which earned him an uppercut from Nami who was now on the floor, covering her face with her hands.

"I'm...sh...sh... I'm...SO GLAD I MET LUFFY..Y..Y!" Nami cried, now completely weeping.

"He may be an idiot but he's a good idiot." Franky stated as he adjusted his sunglasses.

Usopp patted Nami on the shoulder, she had started to calm down now. But that didn't last because she heard what Genzo told Luffy about her smile, and she started crying again.

"And thats why the ship had orange trees." commented Sanji as they watch the Merry Go sail into the distance.

The scene shifted again, the white nothingness coming and going. Tossing the crew on a roller coaster of memories.

* * *

this time I double checked the names and capitalization!

Please review!


	4. Somebody Pass the Popcorn

Chapter 4. Your guy's reviews were awesome thanks :)

I'm trying to keep the facts as accurate as possible so if I make a mistake please point it out!

* * *

The 4 members from the East Blue couldn't help but smile proudly as they watched the next scene. After escaping Lougetown the Merry Go was sailing through the rain as each member put their foot on that barrel and made their pledge.

"Hey! why didn't WE do that when we entered the New World?" protested Franky

"That's so cool!" said Chopper all starry-eyed.

"I guess you guys weren't cool enough." Usopp said as he shook his head

"Hey, when we get out of this let's ask the captain if we could do that again." commented Sanji.

"Yeah that was fun!" said Nami

"We'd need a bigger barrel." commented Zoro

They all laughed at that. The scene changed to the Merry Go charging up Reverse Mountain.

"I heard that this was how ships from other seas got to the grand line, the mountain's bigger then i expected." analyzed Robin

"I'd rather be on a sea-stone coated navy paddle boat!" Usopp said "My stomach didn't catch up to me for 2 days!"

"I remember this mountain very well, It hasn't changed in 50 years. But we came from that side, the West Blue. Yohohoho! I lost my stomach too Usopp-san... but wait... I don't have a stomach anymore!" commented Brook. Something was bugging him about this mountain though... something important.

"Oh ya Brook isn't from the Grand Line is he?" Nami commented.

The ship was finally headed down the mountain now. The four knew what happened next, and felt happy for Brook.  
The next scene was on the shore of Reverse Mountain, watching Luffy paint on Laboon. Obviously the first to react was Brook, realizing what had been bugging him.

"LABOON! LABOON! LOOK EVERYONE IT'S LABOON! HE'S HUGE!" Brook couldn't stop smiling, or yelling. "I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM IN 50 YEARS AND LOOK AT HIM NOW! LABOOOOOOON!" Brook ran over to Laboon, but sadly he passed through him.

"Can one of you guys explain why Luffy is painting on Brook's pet whale?" stated Franky. The other crew members from the Grand Line looked at the giant whale, now knowing what all the ruckus was about.

"Well we got eaten by that thing, then we got out, then Luffy promised to fight Laboon again if he stopped banging his head against the mountain." Zoro stated as he scratched his head.

Brook finally went back to the rest of the group when Laboon wouldn't respond to him. Brook started crying when he heard the old man's story.

"I'M ALIVE! I WILL COME BACK FOR YOU LABOON! I PROMISE!" Brook yelled to Laboon as the scene disappeared.

Back inside the white nothingness Brook feel to his knees.

"I will see Laboon again." Brook wiped his tears and stood back up.

"Atta boy Brook!" Ussop said as he patted Brooks back.

The scene changed again. They now were on Whiskey Peak, The first island on their adventure.

"Oy wait. I don't remember any of this! Why are you two fighting?" Sanji stated as they watched Zoro and Luffy fight.

"That idiot didn't know we were surrounded by bounty hunters!" Zoro retorted

"We were?" proclaimed Usopp and Sanji, the only explanation that they remember was being knocked out by Nami

"So this is how you guys met Vivi, wait does that mean IM NEXT?" Chopper announced excitedly

"Vivi?" wondered Franky and Brook

"She was a temporary nakama, I miss her!" cried Nami

"Yeah instead we got Robin." commented Zoro

"Shhh! Zoro! Don't spoil the ending!" said Usopp.

"This isn't a movie idiot!" said Sanji and he knocked Usopp on the head.

"Hey you two were drunk and asleep the whole time! No comments!" stated Nami

"I guess this counts as my big scene." stated Robin as she watched her self confront the straw hats.

"Robin was a bad guy too? I wonder what happened to get you guys from here to you declaring war on the world to save her." commented Franky

"Shhh! It's coming!" Usopp re-stated.

The scene shifted to the Merry Go docking on Drum Island.

"I knew it! It's my scene!" announced Chopper excitedly

"We skipped Little Garden, It was a prehistoric island where Nami got sick." mentioned Sanji "That's why we came to Drum, to find a doctor."

"It's because _someone_ was wandering the jungle with skin exposed." giggled Chopper

"I always wondered what happened to get me to the top of that mountain." commented Nami after flashing an evil look at Chopper

"Now who was asleep the whole time?" Usopp smirked, which earned him another bump.

"Nami-swan, Robin-chwan you can finally see my heroics in action!" said Sanji all heart-eyed again.

They followed Luffy and Sanji up the mountain. Since only Nami, Sanji, Luffy and of course Chopper knew how Chopper joined. It would be a new experience for all of them.

Sanji's heroics were short lived. He was knocked out and injured in the avalanche.

"Well this is as far as I know. Next thing I remember is waking up on top of the mountain." Sanji stated

The crew just watched in awe as they saw Luffy climb Drum rock. Every two feet he climbed he slid back one, leaving a bloody trail with his fingers and toes.

"Luffy, did this for us?" Sanji said after a while of watching the scene

"I can't believe it." gasped Nami

"He was in pretty bad shape when he reached the top... some of those injuries make sense now." noted Chopper. There was a long pause...

"...Why didn't you guys just take the rope way?" asked Zoro

"IT WASN'T THERE YET!" Sanji and Nami snapped back

It was quiet again. There next scene was in Drum Castle. The crew watched as Luffy and Sanji chased Chopper around. They watched as Luffy defeated Wapol and sent him flying.

"Currently Ussop and Zoro are using the rope way..." said Usopp in his bull-horn voice, earning him another smack.

Chopper began to cry as he listened to Luffy's words again: "LET'S GO!"

The scene shifted back to the Merry Go, as the crew watched the "Sakura" bloom from the ship.

"It's beautiful, Chopper." said Robin

"sh...sh...yeah" Chopper was weeping now, being very grateful as he could once again see the Doctor's sakura.

The scene changed to Luffy being chased by Smoker through the Alabastan town of Nanohana.

"Alabasta huh? This brings back memories." Sanji stated.

"The good and the bad." Zoro replied, in his usual badass tone.

"Wait a minute this part is..." Nami remembered

"Yeah, when we first meet Luffy's brother." Chopper finished, as he said that Ace had suddenly appeared to save the crew from the marines.

"So this is Fire-Fist Ace." Franky responded. As he, Brook and Robin had never actually met him before. Just then Luffy had gotten lost in the streets of the city when Ace reappeared. It was a touching moment as the crew remembered what they had seen in Luffy's childhood.

"You know, we paid for that barrel of water." Nami commented as the brothers's arm wrestling contest finished.

"Oy Nami..." Usopp replied.

The crew then watched the almost comical scene as Luffy and Ace effortlessly dealt with the billions. The scene then passed more rapidly, like they had in the beginning, Bringing the smiles back to their faces as they watched their misadventures through the desert. Franky, Brook and Robin laughed along with them. Eventually they arrived to the point where Ace had to leave. He handed Luffy his vivre card, tipped his hat and left. The crew remained silent, knowing what would actually happen the next time they met.

"He seems like a good brother." Brook noted.

"I bet." Usopp responded.

The scene changed once again, It was sunset. A giant crab was scurrying away from an upside down Luffy who was yelling, saying he would be fine on his own. Zoro, Chopper, Usopp, Nami and Sanji remembered this quite well.

"What exactly happened after this to make those number agents claim Luffy was dead?" Usopp wondered out loud. The five remembering how the news had almost tore their heart out before remembering that they should never doubt their captain.

"What do you guys mean?" Franky asked

"Later when we were fighting the number agents, they claimed Luffy had died." Sanji answered.

"Well..." Robin started to say

"Oy Robin were you there?!" Nami asked

"Well she is standing right next to Crocodile here." Zoro pointed out

"When spiders catch a bug they first suck all the juices out leaving the corpse a dried out sack of skin and bones, if bugs had bones. So imagine Luffy as the bug and Crocodile as the Spider."

The crew was silent. Nami, Chopper and Usopp were huddled together scared out of their mind.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Brook said "But wait I don't have a stomach!"

"Brook, I don't see why your creeped out. You're even less than skin and bones, no skin." Usopp stated

"Yohohoho! Very true Usopp-san." Brook replied, sad about his failed skull joke.

"Oy Robin what is that supposed to mean? Could you have been any creepier?!" Zoro asked

"Well it did take Captian-san three tries to defeat Crocodile.." Robin recalled

They didn't ask anymore questions. The just watched as the fight played out, Luffy was fighting an uphill battle. But then something none of them had expected happened. Robin saved Luffy when he was left burried in the sand.

"Robin... why?" Nami asked

"I don't remember, I looked at the world very differently then. I did whatever." Robin remembered, Now very glad she had done it.

The scene changed to Luffy's final duel with Crocodile, the crew noted how Luffy was more prepared this time then the last.

"Well now we get to see Luffy kick Crocodile's ass." noted Zoro "This was something I've always wanted to see!"

The fight went on for a while, move after move. Eventually came the part where Crocodile asked Robin to translate the poneglyph. Sanji wished he was the one who kicked the guys ass for hurting a lady.

They watched Luffy's epic maneuver when he stomped Crocodile's hook to the ground with his foot. The scene became blurry but some things we still visible. Robin smiled as she watched her act of kindness towards Luffy by giving him the antidote. The scene was fully visible again. Even though Luffy had told the crew how he saved Robin, it was one thing to tell, another to see. A small tear rolled down Robin's cheek as she watched Luffy save her from suicide.

"And that's how Robin became a good guy." Sanji stated. Now upset that he wasn't the one to rescue the damsel in distress.

"Huh. You guys forgive people easily." Franky mentioned, but was still happy because the straw hats had forgiven him after all.

The scene changed again. They were back on the Merry Go. Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Sanji and Luffy had their arms raised in the air, their backs turned to Alabasta. Displaying their X marks proudly to the nakama they left on the island. The four members were sniveling, and Zoro was just standing there trying to hide his emotions.

"VIVI!" they cried out. They missed their nakama but they knew she had a country to help run. They would see her again someday, they knew it.

"You guys really loved the princess huh." commented Robin, remembering she tried to kill her.

"Yes we did. Oy look this is when Robin joins!" Usopp said.

They watched Robin join...

"Wait that's it? You guys went so far as to steal my pants to get me to join, and Robin joins just like that?" commented Franky

"Yeah pretty much." Nami stated.

"So I guess we see either when a nakama joins or a big fight happens." Chopper mentioned as the scene faded to white

"Either way I am defiantly not losing respect for the captain. That Till is a shit-head." states Sanji

Everyone agreed. Their captain might be an idiot, but he's strong with a heart of gold.

* * *

ok so I've had some requests to make the chapters longer. I'm trying my hardest but I can't really work with long chapters, sorry :(

I'm going to keep this speed and amount of detail, everyone seems content with that compared to chapter 2

**If you have a request for a scene that I've already passed, I am taking suggestions and will do a bonus chapter at the end!***

*note: Luffy has to be in the scene otherwise there's no point.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Afro Power

Chapter 5. ok so maybe a bonus chapter would be dumb. instead I'll just put it directly into the story. Sorry for the delay but there was no way i could keep up with that two chapters a day thing. sorry.

also no. I'm not going to put any movies in here.

* * *

The scene faded back into color. The straw hats now found themselves in a bar full of ruffians.

"Oy look we're on Jaya now." stated Zoro, as he remembered what this scene was going to be about._  
_

"Oh right, this is when you let that guy with only a 55 million beri bounty beat you guys to a plup! You know how embarrassing that was for me?" Nami yelled, still angry about the whole incident.

"He wasn't worth fighting! Plus didn't Luffy beat him up later?" Zoro responded, hoping that they would be able to see that.

Nami didn't respond. She was also excited to see Bellamy's ass handed to him. But first she and Zoro had to suffer through this scene. The other straw hats watched as Bellamy smashed Luffy's head through the window. Knowing that even though he wasn't worth fighting, there is such thing as self defense.

When the scene finally faded back to white, Nami was completely pissed. She felt better after the next scene. It was short and sweet. The crew watched as Bellamy bounced all around Luffy, then ended up with an imprint of Luffy's fist on his face. One punch K.O.

"Ouch. That had to hurt." Usopp said, he could feel his cheek tingling after watching it.

"YES! Take that you jerk!" Nami was spinning around. Finally content with that as her revenge.

"Glad to know we don't have a captain who lets people walk all over him." Franky commented. Zoro took a quick glance at Usopp.

The crew was then standing of the Merry Go heading out into a storm.

"Uh... why is the ship dressed like a chicken? Yohohoho!" Brook wondered out loud.

"Because, we're headed to Skypiea!" said Sanji

"He knows that, but why a chicken?" retorted Franky

"Because Merry's going to fly!" Usopp said excitedly

"Chcikens don't fly, the wings will help us ride the knock up stream." stated Robin. Usopp turned away and pouted.

Franky and Brook watched the insanity as the Merry Go rose into the clouds, and came out in a white sea of clouds.

"This is where we got the dials, and the waver. Before Franky wreaked it." Nami said

"I made it better." Franky responded, wondering why she was still mad.

The crew watched as they learned about the island in the sky. The scene changed again. They were now watching Luffy, Usopp and Sanji on the milky road.

"Aw man! I hated this part!" complained Sanji. Hoping that it would skip over the part where they almost got their asses kicked by a dumpling.

"Ya you guys got blown up by the cloud dragon!" remembers Usopp.

"You're no better, you got beat up by a chorus of shitty birds!"

"You saw that?" Usopp responded.

"So this is where you guys were when we were at the alter?" Chopper asked, remembering the terrifying experience.

"Ya but we had to face a priest!" commented Usopp.

"What ever lets just get this shitty scene over with." Sanji retorted. hopping his precious Nami-swan and Robin-chwan won't laugh.

"Huh. He is a dumpling." commented Zoro as he watched them face the mantra user for the first time.

The scene changed again. The crew was now standing on soil watching as they set up a campsite.

"Oy what's this? I though you guys were in the sky?" asked Franky, now rather confused.

"Just watch! I'm about to explain it." Nami said as she waited to see her brilliance.

Brook and Franky were fascinated by the story about how the city of gold rose into the sky.

"Yohohoho! The Rumbar pirates didn't take this route, but that would sure have been a great adventure." commented Brook

"Oh so this was where all that money came from!" commented Franky

"You SEE why were so pissed when YOU STOLE IT?" Nami added

"Hey it went towards the Sunny so what's the problem? Also... why are you guys dancing with wolves?" Franky responded.

"Because we're camping!" Usopp answered.

"Uh that doesn't answer the question..." Franky began to say. Then he realized there probably wasn't a better answer.

The scene shifted and they crew was now watching Luffy fight Wiper.

"So Luffy fought that Wiper guy." commented Sanji

"At this moment you and Usopp are being killed by Enel so no comments!" Nami retorted

"Huh so this is what happened to him after that snake chased us." Zoro remembered.

"That fine tempered snake?" chuckled Usopp. Sanji and Zoro both kicked Usopp.

"You and that damn tone dial!" Zoro said.

"Come to think of it I found Luffy inside that snake..." Nami remembered. Just as she said that he got eaten.

The scene faded back to white.

"Our captain is and idiot. Do you guys want to know the reason why that snake was rampaging? IT WAS LUFFYS FAULT." Nami said.

"I can see that happening." Zoro stated.

The scene began to fill with color. What the crew saw was Luffy staring at Enel.

"Like we said when Luffy decides to kick ass. Ass gets kicked." Nami said.

"You're telling me that he beat up God?" Franky asked.

"Yes." Nami said proudly.

"But how'd he beat the li...ght...ing... that bastard is made of rubber isn't he?" Zoro said remembering his defeat at Enel's hands. "Why the hell wasn't he there when we were fighting?"

"Snake." Nami replied

"Our captains an idiot. This next scene will just make us look bad." Zoro stated, now kind of depressed.

"That gives him one huge advantage." commented Usopp

"HAHA! Look at that bastards face! His lighting is useless!" Sanji said, laughing at the surprised look on Enel's face as his lighting proves ineffective.

The crew minus Franky and Brook felt satisfaction from watching Enel getting beat up.

The scene then changed to the Merry getting pushed off sky island and floating down into the sea on an octopus.

"Heh, no wonder you guys weren't fazed by some of the weird crap that we did, because you've been through even weirder crap." Commented Franky

"Just wait until you see whats next! The brave Usopp-sama infiltrates a marine base! haha!" Usopp commented.

"Usopp I think Enies Lobby was a bigger base..." commented Chopper

"And Luffy had also been to Impel Down and Marine Ford in addition to Enies Lobby and the hedgehog stronghold." Sanji added. Ussop was silenced.

The octopus deflated.

The scene changed to Sanji chasing down Luffy inside the Navarone marine base.

"And this is what I had to deal with." Sanji mentioned

"Zoro and I got captured." Usopp replied

"Because of Nami!" Zoro retorted

"It wasn't my fault you fell off a building!" Nami responded

"Because you threw my swords!" Zoro yelled.

"Alright everyone calm DOWN!" Franky pleaded

"Fine." Zoro said, and with that everyone went back to the 'movie'.

They watched Luffy meet the Vice-Admiral and destroy a bridge.

"You guys were a lot louder at Enies Lobby." Franky commented.

"Well we weren't trying to rescue anyone here..." Nami stated as she smiled at Robin. Robin chuckled and smiled back.

Brook still completely clueless just stood there and pretended to understand the conversation.

"What will be next?" Chopper asked.

"I guess the Davy Back Fight with split head." Usopp responded

"You guys said you knew about them, but you actually fought in one?!" Franky asked, throughly surprised.

"It was all a big game to those cheaters." Sanji replied as he lit a new cigarette

"Oy oy Sanji, can you smoke in Luffy's head?!" Usopp asked

"I guess so." Sanji answered as he blew a puff

"Mr. Curly Brow can smoke but I can't even draw my swords?"

"Eh what was that muscle head?" Sanji retorted

"Not again, Shut up you two!" Nami yelled

"Yes! Nami-san" Sanji stood at attention. Zoro just grunted and turned away.

The scene became colorful and they stood on Foxy's ship.

"Yohohoho Luffy-san nice hair!" Brook commented.

"Again with that damn afro whats so special about it?!" Nami asked. Usopp, Sanji, Chopper and Brook gasped.

"Never doubt the power of the afro!" Sanji replied.

"Indeed the afro is strong, I use its powers wisely." Brook said

"WHAT POWERS?!" Nami yelled.

"She'll never understand." Usopp said as the four noded their heads in agreement. Zoro did a face palm.

The crew watched as Luffy fought Foxy, and kept running into his traps. Eventually Luffy won and the scene changed.

"So that explains the explosions." Robin commented

"Yeah I was wondering what those were..." Usopp responded.

The smiles disappeared from Sanji and Zoro. They stood with an angry yet upset look on their faces staring at something behind Usopp, they were clenching their fists. Robin let a shadow cover her eyes. Nami and Chopper turned to see and the smile left their faces too. Brook and Franky were still clueless but assumed that this was a bad memory for them. Usopp finally turned around and he saw the next scene. It was coming almost in slow motion towards them, Aokiji had just turned Robin to ice.

* * *

TA-DA. sorry it took so long, I've been lazy...Please review! Also tell me if you want me to do the Oceans Dream and Foxy's Return arcs, I'm planning on skipping them. I'm also plan on redoing the Alabasta (**DONE) **and Luffy's childhood parts instead of a bonus chapter, also a very nice reviewer pointed out some good details in the beginning arcs that i missed so i will probably go back and put those in. Also if you have any suggestions for any upcoming (or past) arcs that would be AWESOME! I'll try to get the next chapter out faster too... Thanx! XD


	6. The Past is Dead and Gone

Chapter 6. Sorry it took so long, Its been what? like 4 months? I was lazy and had school work. Hope you enjoy it. Oh and for the next chapter I have NO idea when it'll come out. sorry. But anyway enjoy :)

* * *

Luffy was clearly out matched, Zoro and Sanji stood there and watched. Wondering if they had stayed would they have been of any help? Brook and Franky realized why the mood got so dark. The colorful world turned to a grayish blur.

"Luffy must be frozen now." Chopper commented wanting to break the silence.

"Yeah. I bet if we even tried to help we'd just end up frozen and smashed." Nami replied

"I bet we could kick that bastards ass the way we are now!" Zoro said, fully confidant in his newly acquired skills.

"Maybe..." Sanji replied. He looked over at Robin. Hoping she wasn't thinking that this was her fault. To his surprise Robin was smiling. Instead of blaming herself, this memory was reminder to her that she had nakama to rely on.

"Oy is Luffy conscious?" Usopp wondered out loud. The crew could hear a voice amidst the white and gray blur. It was Aokiji.

_Damn. You set me up. The moment I agreed to this one-on-one I settled on defeating you and you alone. Was that your plan? If I were to attack any of your crew now, I'd be the bad guy. Right? Captain._

The crew was speechless. Their captain had a brain.

"That bastard Luffy. When we get out of here I'm gonna kick his ass!" Zoro yelled. He tried to act pissed but they could still hear the respect in his voice.

"Agreed." Sanji responded

The scene changed again. After a few moments it came back into focus. Franky lowered his head and turned away, so did Usopp. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Chopper were headed for the Franky House. There was silence from everyone. Robin became bothered because she had no idea any of this happened, and Brook was clueless as usual.

"I looked that bad?" Usopp eventually said

"Uh huh." replied Chopper. Usopp glanced over at Franky who had a pained expression on his face. He put on a large goofy grin and said:

"Oi Oi! what's in the past, is the past. It's over now!" He started smacking the slightly confused Franky on the back who just smiled in return.

"... but this'll be good." Usopp continued. With a devilish smile on his face. As Luffy and the others began kicking the asses of Franky's followers, Franky couldn't help but laugh.

"Bwahaha! My boys are really getting their asses kicked!" Franky blurted out. As Usopp watched he felt oddly satisfied.

The scene changed again. The inside of the Merry seemed cramped with everyone there. The crew began to remember how tense that atmosphere was then. Usopp started to try to smack himself on the head for being such an idiot, and then he saw a pained look in Luffy's eyes he didn't notice before. He began to realize how blinded he was by anger.

"You guys really are idiots." Nami said when their past selves finally stopped screaming at each other.

"Oi Usopp, like you said its all in the past." Sanji said. Usopp wiped away his tears and replied:

"Yeah."

The scene changed to night time. Luffy stood facing Usopp with his serious expression.

"Oh no. You didn't really do it did you?!" Franky asked. The crew didn't like to talk about what happened. Robin, Franky and Brook were hearing of this for the first time. No one commented as the scene passed. For all the tenseness and anger in the past scenes everyone just seemed to let it go in one ear and out the other. What was done was done. Usopp was wishing they could just skip this part, as this was part of his past that he didn't want to remember. Eventually it did. The scene changed to show flashes of Franky and Luffy's "dispute" and eventually they arrived in a darkened room.

"Where are we now?" asked Brook

"Dunno- don't remember this." Zoro stated

"Maybe you were stuck in a chimney somewhere..." Chopper giggled

"Oh yeah...OI!" Zoro had chopper by his throat. Just then Luffy's head comes through the wall. The crew could now see an injured Paulie along with a skull and a bull guy.

"Oi, what the hell?" wondered Sanji as he watched Luffy get pinned to the ground effortlessly.

"Remember this idiot hasn't eaten in a while." Replied Nami. The whole crew couldn't help but smile when Luffy said with full confidence that he could beat those guys. They followed Luffy afterwards straight through the wall to Iceburg's room, and watched how they in vain tried to stop Robin from jumping out that window.

"I guess long nose-kun isn't the only fool here." said Robin. "It makes me really happy to see your terrified faces." she added as she had tried to tune them out before.

"Little harsh Robin, of course we were terrified!" Nami said

"So where did Sanji-san go?" asked Brook.

"Where else? After Robin-chan." Sanji replied, he blew a pull and smirked.

"Weren't you investigating?" retorted Chopper. Sanji was depressed, his attempt to be cool was foiled again.

The scene faded in and out again. This time Luffy was facing Paulie and the mob. Threatening to steal a ship in order to go after Robin. The scene flashed again. Robin had a shadow over her eyes, and kept trying not to smile. There were flashes of the aqua laguna and the creation of the triple alliance. It eventually came to a standstill, Luffy had just shot himself from the Rocketman into Enies Lobby.

"I always wanted to know what that idiot was doing." Sanji said

"Yeah, somehow he got to the roof before we did-" Zoro added, his sentence was stopped when she saw Luffy cross the second gate.

"So in the five minutes we were waiting..." Nami started

"...Luffy was half way there." Chopper finished. The crew started to laugh at the marine's futile attempt to stop the rampaging Luffy as he knocked them out in droves.

"Oi, it took us so much effort just to _get_ to courthouse... he's there already?!" Usopp mentioned.

"How would you know Usopp- you weren't even there... at the beginning...how DID you get there at the end?!" Chopper asked, now very confused.

"Uhhh... Sogeking told me...and it's a secret." Usopp answered. Slightly surprised that his secret identity is still intact. Zoro face palmed again.

"Either way you guys are insane." Franky said, he was starting to miss his followers. They watched Luffy's fight with Blueno, it was over rather quickly. Robin started fighting the tears when she heard what Luffy had to say to Blueno about being able to protect his nakama. Everyone else was silent as well, mainly they were thinking that they don't want Luffy's protection- they now wanted to help protect him.

"Oi that reminds me. I still have to make that medicine." Chopper remembered

"You sure do." Nami replied, as the two remembered what was going on below Luffy's feet.

"What medicine?" Sanji asked, the rest of the crew was also confused.

"um...look it's Robin!" Nami interrupted as she pointed across the gap where past Robin was standing. Eventually all their past selves arrived on the roof. Robin finally started to cry.

"Robin-chwan if you need a shoulder to cry on I will always be here." Sanji said,

"Oi ero-cook, not the time" Zoro said. Robin replied with a faint smile. The government flag burning behind her. Both Robins.

_I WANT TO LIVE! TAKE ME OUT TO THE SEA WITH YOU!  
_

"Wait a minute! you BURNED the flag?!" Brook gasped, realizing how insane this event actually was.

"Get used to it Brook." Franky responded

"I should be by now, yohohoho!" Brook said

The scene changed back into the grayish blur. Nami walked over to Robin, pushing Sanji out of the way. She smiled and Robin wiped her eyes and smiled back. The scene came back into focus. Luffy was fighting Lucci.

"I remember the beginning of this ridiculous fight. This is gonna get good." Franky said. They began watching the fight.

"Wait a minute- so it was that Lucci guy's fault that the hallway flooded?" Nami asked

"I guess so. Luffy's talking some really big talk here." Usopp pointed out.

"At least he can back up what he's saying." Zoro reminded him.

"Oi." Usopp answered.

* * *

Any suggestions are welcome! I'm going to redo Luffy's childhood and add Zoro's fight with Mihawk.

PLEASE REVIEW!

to answer some questions: ok first everyone needs to remember that this is this future selves watching this- they've seen Luffy's gear second and third already. second the medicine was the one chopper wanted to make as a cure for hopeless idiots. it was a funny thing mentioned once and i loved that line so i put it in.

hope this clears some things up.


	7. Slap on the Back

I'M BAAAAAACK! did ya miss me? I've had major writers block... jk I've just lazy. Sorry. Well enjoy the new chapter! Also check out my other story- Meet the Kuja's.

I _sincerely_ apologize for those who have been waiting since mid november.

for those of you who haven't seen it yet I redid some of the Arabasta section in chapter 4!

now enjoy!

* * *

Just then Lucci began to discover the secret behind Luffy's gear second. The crew was surprised to hear the explanation about how much strain Luffy's technique actually put on his body. Acting like a steroid and putting so much pressure on his heart.

"Why would Luffy do this if it causes him pain?" Chopper asked, he often wondered what the gear second was all about. As a doctor he knew how painful and dangerous using the technique must be. Luffy answered Chopper's question in a timely manner: if he didn't stop Lucci here, he would go kill his nakama. The crew smiled, typical Luffy mindset. They continued to watch the fight, until the crew could hear their own voices echoing from over the broken bridge. Telling Luffy that everyone was safe. The crew watched as Luffy smiled and then stared at his opponent with renewed determination. They kept watching the fight, with a few ooh's and ouch's from the audience. Eventually Luffy looked completley exahusted. He fell over, lying face down on the floor.

"Luffy..." Nami gasped "I didn't know he was pushing himself so hard for us." Robin put her hand on Nami's shoulder. Usopp kept looking up expectantly up at the bridge of hesitation, finally he saw what he was looking for.

_LUFFY! GET UP!_

The crew looked up to see Usopp standing there, his Sogeking mask removed. They watched as Usopp yelled at Luffy and then at Lucci.

"That pretty brave of you Usopp, challenging the strongest member of CP9 to a fight." Zoro said

"It was nothing to a brave warrior of the sea! hahaha." Usopp responded

"I still don't understand how you got there Usopp..." Chopper asked

"Uhm... I'm just awesome like that!" Usopp answered

"AMAZING!" Chopper said all sparkle eyed. Zoro face palmed. Usopp truly was proud though, he was proud that he was able to help Luffy find the strength to fight on.

_THEN WE'LL ALL GO BACK TOGETHER! _

_...NO MATTER WHAT!_

The crew saw Luffy yell as he got back on his feet.

"Go Luffy!" Franky yelled like he watching a sports match. Luffy then let a huge jet gatling on Lucci which seemed to go on forever until it finally knocked the pigeon man out. The scene faded once again to white.

"Luffy-san is very strong." Brook commented

"He's a monster." Zoro said

"You're one to talk!" Usopp responded, The scene faded back to color. They were at sea. Luffy was standing with torch in his hand looking up at the broken Merry Go. Usopp started bawling.

"...M...MERRY!" he cried. The crew realized where they were this time, most of them started fighting back the tears. Brook once again confused.

"You don't like the Sunny?" Franky asked

"No that's not..." Usopp trailed

"It's fine. I know it's from your girlfriend." Franky said slapping Usopp on the back. Usopp wiped his eyes and smiled at Franky.

"It's not just that Franky, Merry was our nakama and...and..." Usopp started crying again. Then Merry's voice came out of nowhere.

_...sorry..._

Usopp started crying harder.

"Wait! What was that!? The ship?" Brook questioned

"Yes..." Usopp said underneath his sobs. They watched the Merry Go slowly burn to ashes a second time. The scene faded back out of focus. Then the scene came back and they were standing on the deck of the newly built Sunny. Luffy was standing on the edge with his arm in the air holding Franky's favorite speedo.

"Humph." Franky muttered "You guys are some stubborn people."

"Got that right." Sanji responded. Then Robin grabbed Franky's balls. The boy's winced, Franky lowered his hands down to his crotch and shuttered.

"What's going on here?!" Brook asked "That looks like it hurts! Even I can tell, and I don't even have-_"smack*_" Nami hit him.

"TOO MUCH INFO BROOK!" she yelled

"The suuuuper me is joining the crew!" Franky said. He paused for a while then turned and began to cry seeing his followers waving goodbye- "WAAA! you bastards!" He sniveled "I miss you guys!"

"Chin up Franky." Zoro said, slapping his back. The scene fadded back to the white blur.

"So do we get to see Brook or not because we've all already seen it?" Sanji questioned

"Not sure." Nami answered "Guess all we can do is wait." Sure enough the scene showed the few minutes when Luffy, Nami and Sanji were on the deck of Brook's ship.

"Why does he ask everyone if they can poop?" Usopp wondered out loud. He then turned and looked at Brook. "Speaking of which how do you..." Usopp stopped when saw Nami give him the look. Maybe she was right, somethings about Brook are better left a mystery. "...never mind." The scene changed back to white then into color. The crew were now watching themselves- minus Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Brook- easily subdue Cerberus on Thriller Bark.

"Uhh guys?" Nami asked, the others turned to her. "How'd you do that?! We were terrified of that thing!" Chopper and Usopp nodded in agreement.

"Well we weren't." Zoro answered. Nami was about to respond wen she realized his point an kept silent. The members of the 'weak trio' sat and watched as the scenes flashed and all the other members easily defeated the zombies in the graveyard and the zombies in the paintings and the zombies in the hallways etc. Usopp was starting to feel pretty pathetic until he remembered he had done a ton of training... but so had the others. Usopp hung his head in defeat. The crew just looked at him oddly. The scene then changed into what appeared to be a room somewhere in the mansion. Luffy was hanging from the ceiling of the oddly lit room surrounded by many familiar faces from Thriller Bark.

"Eeeekk! I remember this!" Chopper yelped

"Uh huh...me too... Moria's gonna take his shadow!" Usopp also yelped

"How were you guys seeing this?" Franky asked

"Over there." Nami pointed over to where the three of them were hiding being Bearsy.

"ack -That bear..." Zoro mumbled as he stared at bear with the blue and white hat in the corner, remembering something unpleasant about it. "That girl, one day..." He mumbled again. Sanji looked at him funny and Zoro just glared back. The crew watched as Luffy struggled against Moria's grasp, a quick snip and Luffy's body went limp and the scene faded to black.

"I remember that." Sanji commented. "Not the best feeling in the world."

"For once we agree." Zoro responded

"I wondered if when we were cut- blood would start gushing from our feet... too bad." Robin said

"Robin..." Chopper squeaked. The scene changed once again. The giant Oz was frozen and chained with a gash in his stomach. Luffy came down on top of him with his gear third, snapping Oz's spine. Everything seemed to calm down until Moria became what resembled a giant frog that couldn't hold its lunch.

"Here we go again." Chopper said "He really is too reckless sometimes." The crew nodded in agreement. They watched as Luffy used the rest of his strength to defeat Moria, and everything faded to white.

"He lost consciousness again." Robin noted

"Yeah, It's a good thing he did too. Who knows what he would have tried to do to Kuma, even with his body in that state." Nami mentioned. The crew silently acknowledged Nami's point. Zoro kept staring at the now white area where he had last seen the image of Luffy. He smirked, and then looked over at Sanji who was giving him a serious 'I know what you're thinking about' look. Zoro rolled his eyes then noticed that Robin was watching them. He looked at her but she just smiled, let out a little chuckle then turned back towards the others. Zoro glared at Sanji with a panicking 'Did you tell her?!' but Sanji just glared back with a dead serious 'no.' Their little silent conversation was interrupted by the scene fading back into color. Luffy was laying on top of the piano Brook was playing, noise and laughter filled the air.

"Still can't believe you guys had a party without me." Zoro said

"What were we supposed to do? You wouldn't wake up and we _needed_ to party!" Franky responded

"Don't be mad, we kanpai'd again later remember?" Usopp reminded him, Zoro just grunted back. They watched as Brook joined the crew in an instant after hearing about Laboon. Brook then slapped his wanted poster on the ground and pledged his loyalty to Luffy.

"Nice speech Brook." Zoro said, it was his first time seeing this.

"Yohohoho! Thank you Zoro-san!" Brook laughed. He was glad that they had gotten to a point where he wasn't the only one left out anymore. The music began to fade and the world changed back into that all too familiar swirling whiteness.

* * *

Apologies to anyone who wanted to see Zoro's badass moment but unfortunately Luffy was unconscious. If anyone couldn't figure it out- the silent conversation was about said badass moment.

Also if you ever want to see how much of the next chapter I have done just look at my profile under 'current update speed' I wrote what percent of the next chapter I have done for all my stories. Seriously- every time I write more of the chapter I update my profile.

another thing- I put my fanfic into wordle and made a word cloud for it- check it out here: post/45938797546/

(for some reason It won't let me put a link in the chapter so... the link to my blog is in my profile just add that on the end.)

Next chapter will be Sabaody! Might take awhile because of overflow of feels but I'll try to get it out as soon as I can! (faster then this one hopefully)

**REVIEW PLEASE! I LOOOOVVVVEEE HEARING FROM YOU GUYZ!**

**suggestions warmly welcomed!**

...

...

... does Brook have balls? I have NO idea 0_o


End file.
